


[discontinued] Love Equation (a VIXX chatfic)

by penta



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drama, Implied Sexual Content, KenKey, Kenvi - Freeform, M/M, OnYeon, SHINee may join later, also progressively more angst, but for now it's just VIXX, chatfic, drinking to drown feelings, haken - Freeform, hyukbin, jongtae - Freeform, leobin - Freeform, lots of banter, neo - Freeform, someone stop them, these bois are violent, will add to the tags while writing, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penta/pseuds/penta
Summary: What happens when you put 6 tall korean guys in a group chat? Banter and drama ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so my friend and I were bored and we kept shitposting about VIXX anyway, so we decided to try and write a chat fic for all of our shipping needs! This will hopefully be a large ongoing multi-chapter fic where we dump all of our inspiration. We hope you'll enjoy our weird universe haha

**_*LeaderN created the group 'Who stole my_**   ** _banana milk??'*_**

**_*Hongbinnie, Wonshikkie, Hyukkie, Daeguni and Jyani were added*_ **

**_LeaderN:_ ** _Ok so which one of you s h I T S_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Stole my banana milk_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _????_

 **_Hongbinnie:_ ** _Wasnt me_

 **_Daeguni:_ ** _I didn’t do it_

 **_Hyukkie:_ ** _not me_

 **_Hyukkie:_ ** _why am i called hyukkie?_

 **_Jyani:_ ** _what_

 **_Jyani:_ ** _yall were so quick to deny_

 **_Jyani:_ ** _and you know what they say, first one to deny did it_

 **_Hongbinnie:_ ** _Lee jaehwan if theres one person we cant trust_

 **_Hongbinnie:_ ** _Its you_

**_*Hyukkie changed his name to hulk*_ **

**_*Jyani changed his name to cutiemainvocal*_ **

**_hulk:_ ** _thats more like it_

 **_Daeguni:_ ** _How original_

 **_hulk:_ ** _shut up hyung_

 **_hulk:_ ** _or do you want me to make you scream again :^)_

 **_Daeguni:_ ** _:c_

**_*Daeguni changed his name to Hamzi*_ **

**_*Hamzi changed hulk’s name to SpawnOfSatan*_ **

**_Hamzi:_ ** _This is better_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _you know what i actually like this better_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _hamzi tho_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _what was that about originality just now_

 **_Wonshikkie:_ ** _did you really make a group chat just for this_

 **_Wonshikkie:_ ** _also wonshikkie ew gross_

 **_Wonshikkie:_ ** _you sound like my mom_

**_*Wonshikkie changed his name to damnra*_ **

**_damnra:_ ** _;)_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _hongbin should change his name as well_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _hmmm maybe kong_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _or bean_

**_*SpawnOfSatan changed Hongbinnie’s name to kongbean*_ **

**_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _perfect_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Why are you like this_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Yes I made a group chat, my banana milk is important._

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Also I am the mom_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Don’t be disrespectful to me like that or I'll come and hit you Wonshik._

 **_damnra:_ ** _try me_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _I still need to know who stole my banana milk!_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _…_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Stop ignoring me_

 ** _LeaderN:_** _I_   _can see you checking your phones!_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _IF YOU SHITS DON’T ANSWER I WILL COME AND BEAT YOU_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _it was probably taekwoon like always_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _...no_

 **_damnra:_ ** _liar_

 **_damnra:_ ** _dont deny it we know it was you_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Am I a ...beautiful liar at least_

 **_damnra:_ ** _daeguni you know i cant say that stuff out in the open_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _g u y s take the flirting somewhere else_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _You two need to make a private chat or something._

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _We have to protect Hyukkies innocence._

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Like Hyuk is still that innocent_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _you would know binnie_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Whats that supposed to mean?_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I havent even been in this group chat for 5 minutes_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _And i already want to leave_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _oh sweet hakyeon_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _its clear you dont know my dark side_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _And I don’t want to if I’m honest._

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _savage_

* * *

**_*damnra and Hamzi joined the chat*_ **

**_damnra:_ ** _daeguni you cant go around and flirt with me like that in the open_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I’m sorry, but it’s not a secret anymore right?_

 **_damnra:_ ** _it still makes me uncomfortable_

 **_damnra:_ ** _its not like it is a real relationship or anything_

 **_damnra:_ ** _we agreed it was just casual right?_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I know._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I was just lonely ;-)_

 **_damnra:_ ** _you piece of ass_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _You know you want some_

**_*Hamzi and damnra left*_ **

* * *

  ** _cutiemainvocal:_ ** _im hungry_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _daeguni can you cook_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _yeah hyung cook noodles for us_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Even if I wanted to I couldn’t_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Because a certain someone didn’t do groceries…_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Why can no one ever do their JOB_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but it was your turn hakyeon.._

 **_damnra:_ ** _bean is right_

 **_damnra:_ ** _it was daegunis turn last week so youre up_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _how the tables have turned_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _...i can’t believe i forgot._

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Now my children will never see me as their responsible mom._

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _But that was not whAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _you arent even our irresponsible mom_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _heck you arent even our mom at all_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _savage 2.0_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Do your oWN GROCERIES THEN_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _I WILL PUNISH YOU FOR THIS DISRESPECT_

**_*LeaderN went offline*_ **

**_kongbean:_ ** _How ominous_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Why is Hyuk screaming??_

 **_damnra:_ ** _i think our vengeful leader got to him_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _hakyeon said he was going to take his anime away before he left the room_

 **_damnra:_ ** _what were you two doing in that room?_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _We know what they do in that room…_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _jeEZ KIM WONSHIT_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _not all of us are hoes like you_

 **_damnra:_ ** _whoah boy calm down i was just asking_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Whoah whoah that’s no no, boy_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Were just ignoring the fact that Hyuk is probably getting tortured?_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I see how it is_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Have you ever fought Hyuk one on one_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _He can defend himself, believe me_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _He has his tactics…_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _dont worry binnie, i still have my anime_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _someone might need to check up on hakyeon tho.._

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _YOU HURT MY CHA?????_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _HOW COULD YOU?_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _i need to go check on him right now!_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Who would have thought_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I actually kind of feel bad for him now_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Ill come with you to check up on him._

**_*cutiemainvocal and kongbean went offline*_ **

**_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _what about the food??_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _whos gonna do groceries_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _N can’t because of you, so you should go._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Take Wonshik with you, otherwise you’ll end up only buying snacks._

 **_damnra:_ ** _why do i have to go?_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I am the only one who can cook remember?_

 **_damnra:_ ** _touche_

 **_damnra:_ ** _but fair enough_

**_*SpawnOfSatan, Hamzi and damnra went offline*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're having so much fun writing this omg yall are in for a r i d e. There'll be more drama next chapter :^) If you're enjoying, kudos and comments are always appreciated! We're planning on updating every 2/3 days so stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're back with the next chapter! Thank you guys for leaving such positive feedback, we really didn't expect anyone to even read this mess :')  
> On that note, have some more drama :D

  ** _*LeaderN, cutiemainvocal and kongbean are online*_**

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Hakyeon how are you feeling today_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Still in a lot of pain?_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _of course he is, hyuk went wild on him_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _learn to control him binnie_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Yes I'm still in pain, and I still don't know who took mY BANANA MILK!_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _jeez hakyeon let it rest_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _I thought nOT_

**_*SpawnOfSatan, damnra and Hamzi are online*_ **

**_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _i already said it was probably daeguni_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _but binnie takes so many pictures_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _he probably has it on camera.._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Bean don’t_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I have dirt on your ass_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Still, wasn’t me though_

 ** _damnra:_ ** _this defensiveness is suspicious_

 ** _damnra:_ ** _you did it didnt you?_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _i wonder if there really is proof_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _if there is_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _this is gonna be intense_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _S H O W   M E   T H E   P I C T U R E_

* * *

**_*Hamzi and kongbean joined the chat*_ **

**_Hamzi:_ ** _Don't you dare send that picture_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I dont think i have a choice_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Cha will kill me if i dont_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _...I’ll tell Hyuk._

 **_kongbean:_ ** _YOU CAN’T HE WILL KILL ME_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _You want me dead dont you?_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _..._

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Please dont tell Hyuk_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _But i do need to send the picture_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Hakyeon will find out anyway_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _It's your choice_

_***Hamzi and kongbean left***  
_

* * *

**_kongbean:_ **

**_Hamzi:_ ** _This was a mistake Hongbin…_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _i told you_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _i was right once again_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Taekwoon I am coming to kill you right now._

**_*LeaderN went offline*_ **

**_damnra:_ ** _you better run daeguni_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _he seemed really mad_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I'm not worried._

**_*Hamzi went offline*_ **

**_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _place your bets everybody_

 **_damnra:_ ** _oh youre on_

 **_damnra:_ ** _deguni will win, trust me_

 **_kongbean:_** _It_  s _ounds like he is_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _hakyeon hasnt even recovered from whatever hyuk did to him_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _ill need to take care of him again_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _does anyone know where the first aid kit is?_

 **_damnra:_ ** _idk_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I have no idea_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Did you check the cupboard in the bathroom?_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _yeah i did but it wasnt in the usual place_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _i could have sworn i saw it earlier tho_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _:^)_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _youll never find it_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _I NEED IT YOU LITTLE SHIT_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _HONGBIN FIX THIS HE ONLY LISTENS TO YOU_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Hyuk have you no mercy_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _What if he dies_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Are you really prepared to take on that responsibility?_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _it would do nothing to me_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _ive done way worse things_

 **_damnra:_ ** _im actually concerned for this kid_

**_*Hamzi is online*_ **

**_Hamzi:_ ** _He better die_

 **_damnra:_ ** _thats harsh_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _but its the truth :3c_

**_*Hamzi went offline*_ **

**_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _we gotta check up on him_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _hyUK I NEED THE FIRST AID KIT_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Hyukkie just give it to Jaehwan already_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _nO_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _...unless_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _you know how next week is my week for chores right_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Hyuk no_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _ill give u the first aid kit if you do my chores for three months_

 **_damnra:_ ** _he really is the spawn of satan_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _hyUK YOU HEARTLESS DEVIL_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _deal or no deal jyani_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _...deal_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _hyung better appreciate my hard work after this :c_

**_*cutiemainvocal went offline*_ **

**_*Hamzi is online*_ **

**_damnra:_ ** _daeguni what did you do?_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Im here with Jaehwan and it doesn't look like Hakyeon is conscious_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I went easy on him_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Hes unconSCIOUS_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _How is that going easy on him??_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _…._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _He's still alive_

 **_damnra:_ ** _jezus christ taekwoon_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Hakyeon will be a pain in the ass to care for now_

**_*kongbean went offline*_ **

**_Hamzi:_ ** _Not my problem._

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _nothing we can do about it_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _its the law of the jungle, the strong will survive and the weak will perish_

 **_damnra:_ ** _s a v a g e_

 **_damnra:_ ** _seriously yall are heartless_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _wonshik control your man_

 **_damnra:_ ** _hes not my man_

 **_damnra:_ ** _why would you even say that_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _As if he could control me_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Wait..._

 **_damnra:_ ** _no_

 **_damnra:_ ** _hakyeon is dying_

 **_damnra:_ ** _maybe i should help jyani and binnie_

**_*damnra_** **_went offline*_ **

**_SpawnOfSatan:_** _so_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _about you and wonshik_

**_*Hamzi went offline*_ **

**_SpawnOfSatan:_** _oh_

**_*SpawnOfSatan went offline*_ **

* * *

**_*Hamzi and SpawnOfSatan joined the chat*_ **

**_Hamzi:_ ** _Hyuk, I need to tell you something_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _what_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Come to my room._

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _cant you just say it in here_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _No_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _why not?_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _is it that sensitive of a topic_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _i need to know now_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Just come_

**_*Hamzi left*_ **

**_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _i really need to know_

 _*_ **_SpawnOfSatan left*_**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending it on a cliffhanger :^) Will it be explained next chapter, who knows


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's our next chapter!! Thank you all for the positive feedback, we hope you enjoy this chapter as well~

**_*everyone is online*_ **

**_LeaderN:_ ** _Someone bring me some tea_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _please_

 **_damnra:_ ** _what so you can spill it_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _Jyani your master calls_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _hes not my master!!!_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _but for my hakyeonni ill get some tea_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _You're so cute jyani <3 _

**_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _i know_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _but youre cuter <3 _

**_Hamzi:_ ** _You're actually making me sick_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _thats not the only thing making me sick_

 **_damnra:_ ** _what_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _he knows what I mean_

 **_damnra:_ ** _who_

 **_damnra:_ ** _whats happening_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Yeah what is happening_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _nothing_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Wonshik it's better to stay out of this_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Kids behave_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Tell mom what’s happening_

 **_damnra:_ ** _ew stop saying were your children_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Why are you always this disrespectful_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _I'm hurt, you should love me_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Never._

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _i love you hakyeonni~_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Get out._

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _you know what_ **_,_ ** _i will_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _so i can care for my hurt hakyeonni_

**_*cutiemainvocal went offline*_ **

**_LeaderN:_ ** _He's so sweet and caring <3 _

**_LeaderN:_ ** _Unlike the rest of you._

**_*LeaderN went offline*_ **

**_Hamzi:_ ** _Finally some peace and quiet_

 **_damnra:_ ** _what do you mean finally_

 **_damnra:_ ** _he hasnt really been online much because you keep beating him up_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _he asked for it_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Yeah_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _But werent you two too hard on him?_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _what happened to him is nothing compared to what im going to do to you_

 **_damnra:_ ** _what is going on between u 2_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I dont even know_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _yeah just keep denying it_

* * *

  _ ***kongbean and SpawnOfSatan joined the chat***_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _lee hongbin_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _you have some explaining to do_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _dont even try to deny anything cause i have receipts_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _???_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _you know damn well what i mean you snake_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _i trusted u_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _i thought id finally found someone i could trust but guess i was wrong_

**_*SpawnOfSatan left*_ **

**_kongbean:_ ** _…_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Im fucked_

**_*kongbean left*_ **

* * *

 

* * *

_*_ **_kongbean and Hamzi joined the chat*_ **

**_kongbean:_ ** _What did you tell him?_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Hes so mad_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Taekwoon_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _You should know_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _..._

 _*_ **_Hamzi left*_ **

**_kongbean:_ ** _Why are you so mean_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Why can no one just tell me whats going on_

 _*_ **_kongbean left*_ **

* * *

**_*kongbean, SpawnOfSatan, Hamzi and damnra are online*_ **

**_kongbean:_ ** _Can someone tell Hakyeon and Jaehwan to shut up_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Im trying to play overwatch_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _And i need to concentrate_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I'm not going to interrupt those two_

 **_damnra:_ ** _no one wants to interrupt them_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Satan break them up_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _no_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _i dont want to see them going at it_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _hongbin you do it, you like watching right_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _What are you even implying_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I would rather stab my eyes out than walk in on them_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _i would also rather stab your eyes out_

 **_damnra:_ ** _someone tell me whats going on_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Ask your boyfriend_

 **_damnra:_ ** _heS NOT MY BOYFRIEND_

 **_damnra:_ ** _its just casual_

 **_damnra:_ ** _but daeguni tell me whats happening_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _No._

* * *

**_*damnra and Hamzi joined the chat*_ **

**_damnra:_ ** _tell me_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _No._

 **_damnra:_ ** _yes_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _No._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _It’s not my place_

 **_damnra:_ ** _ill make you tell me_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Bring it on ;-)_

 **_damnra:_ ** _get your ass over here_

**_*Hamzi left*_ **

**_damnra:_ ** _fuck he didnt answer_

 **_damnra:_ ** _why does this always happen_

**_*damnra left*_ **

* * *

**_*cutiemainvocal, kongbean, SpawnOfSatan and LeaderN are online*_ **

**_LeaderN:_ ** _I'm offline for 10 minutes_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _And Hyuk threatens Hongbin with violence again._

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Seems we might need a family meeting_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _no we dont_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _You cant keep going on like this forever_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Maybe a family meeting will get you to tell me whats going on_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _im hungry can we do the meeting later_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _where is daeguniii_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _he needs to coookk_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Ehm he cant cook tonight_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _why_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I saw him going into Wonshiks room_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _I'll cook_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _no you wont your food is disgusting_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Excuse you Hyuk, there’s nothing wrong with my food_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Remember when you cooked breakfast Hakyeon?_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _so…_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _pizza?_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _PIZZAAAAA_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _c:_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Even you betray me Jyani_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Why does nobody love me_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Because youre annoying N_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _So, lets get pizza_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _I’m hurt_

**_*LeaderN, kongbean, SpawnOfSatan and cutiemainvocal went offline*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is kinda uneventful, we needed a buildup to the big reveal next chapter haha. Also we're experimenting with some different types of writing, so maybe one of the next chapters may be different 6v6  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh hey yall!! This chapter is up a little late cause school punched us right in the face and we didn't have time to update. But here it is! Finally the drama between Hyuk and Hongbin will be revealed...

**_*LeaderN, kongbean, SpawnOfSatan, cutiemainvocal, Hamzi and damnra are online*_ **

**_LeaderN:_ ** _Hyogi and Binnie you need to talk it out_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _I don't want to see my kids fighting_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _also your screaming keeps me up at night_

 **_damnra:_ ** _and me off my work_

 **_damnra:_ ** _jyani dont you even start about being kept up at night_

 **_damnra:_ ** _youre the one screaming bloody murder when youre in the bedroom with hakyeon_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _excuse u im not loud at all_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _We could talk it out_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _IF HE WASNT A BABY AND TOLD ME WHATS GOING ON_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _YOU STILL HAVENT FIGURED IT OUT?!?_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _OF COURSE I HAVENT YOU IDIOT_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I CANT READ YOUR MIND_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _YOURE SO STUPID_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Hyuk why don't you tell us what's going on?_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _If you don't tell us the problem can't be fixed_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _THIS CANT EVER BE FIXED_

 **_damnra:_ ** _daeguni i know you know_

 **_damnra:_ ** _save us_

 **_damnra:_ ** _and explain whats happening_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _TAEKWOON KNOWS_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _AND HE DECIDED NOT TO TELL??_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Yes._

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _I’m coming for you later._

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _why did you make us suffer daeguni?_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _One of you better tell me what's going on..._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _The constant fighting is getting annoying._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _So I'll tell._

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Finally_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I will be released from this passive aggressive hellscape_

 **_damnra:_ ** _its aggressive, not passive aggressive_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Hongbin filmed Hyuk getting himself off._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Without him knowing_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _And saved it on his phone._

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _wow_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _not even i am that kinky_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _I’m sorry wHAT_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _HONGBIN EXPLAIN YOURSELF_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _Also like you're the kinky one Jyani_

 **_damnra:_ ** _but how did daeguni find it?_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _YES EXPLAIN YOURSELF_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _YOU FILMED ME_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _AND YOU LET DAEGUNI FIND IT_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _I FEEL VIOLATED_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Binnie and I were playing on the playstation and I wanted to borrow his phone for a bit._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _And I just happened to find that video in his gallery._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _He could have hidden it better._

 **_damnra:_ ** _what were you doing looking through his gallery tho_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Nothing important_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _right now whats important is_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _hoNGBIN_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _what do you have to say for yourself_

 **_damnra:_ ** _spill it bean_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _..._

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I have no excuse_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I just thought it would be fun_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _I never intended to share it with anyone_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Hyuk im sorry, please forgive me_

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _I’m disappointed in you, Binnie._

 **_LeaderN:_ ** _I never thought you’d stoop this low_

 **_damnra:_ ** _i thought hyuk was being dramatic_

 **_damnra:_ ** _but hes right_

 **_damnra:_ ** _theres no fixing this_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _T H A N K  Y O U_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _you can shove that apology right back up your ass hoebin_

**_*kongbean went offline*_ **

**_LeaderN:_ ** _Don't be too hard on him_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _he deserves it_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _ill have to agree with hyuk on this one_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _i cant believe i just said that_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _but you just dont record someone without their permission_

 **_cutiemainvocal:_ ** _especially not during their ‘alone time’_

 **_damnra:_ ** _what was daeguni doing in his gallery_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _why do you care???_

 **_SpawnOfSatan:_ ** _HE SAW ME JACKING OFF AAAHHHHHH I FEEL SO GROSS_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I'm as traumatized as you are._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I can never unsee it._

* * *

**_*kongbean and Hamzi joined the chat*_ **

**_Hamzi:_ ** _I'm sorry_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I didn't think everyone would go this crazy_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Are you all right?_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _No_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _You ruined my relationship_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _And everyone thinks im a pervert_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _I mean_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Dont even start_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _But I can't let you sit around all depressed like this._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Maybe you need to get out of the house for a bit._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _Away from the drama._

 **_kongbean:_ ** _That would be nice_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _But i wouldnt know where to go_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Because all the places i went to_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Were with him_

 **_kongbean:_ ** _And i dont want to think about him right now_

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _We’ll find a spot you haven't been to with Hyuk._

 **_Hamzi:_ ** _But I'm not watching you isolate yourself any longer._

 **_kongbean:_ ** _Okay :(_

**_*kongbean and Hamzi left*_ **

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...aaand that's what is was.  
>  We're sorry this chapter is a little short, but we hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> Next chapter will be special, and a lot longer. If you've been reading this far you don't want to miss next chapter aight ;^)  
> Kudos and comments always make our day <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter is a special one. We were looking for ways to write angst and we realised that not everything translates well to chat, so we tried writing everything out c:  
> Enjoy~

The bar was located in one of the more remote alleyways a few blocks from the center of the nightlife. It was a lot less crowded and cheaper than the bars Hyuk and him usually went to, and most importantly, the scenery wasn’t familiar. As it turned out, his hyung had been true to his word when he said he would take him somewhere he hadn’t been to with his boyfriend. This had put him at ease.

Taekwoon was just two bottles of soju in and he could barely even stand up straight anymore. Hongbin had had a few more. _I should have thought about this beforehand,_ Hongbin sighed. _Taekwoon is such a lightweight._ He figured the drama with Hyuk- _ah, Hyuk-_ had caused him to forget about his hyung’s embarrassingly low alcohol tolerance. Now that he found himself alone with the wasted Taekwoon, he suddenly regretted coming with him. Not that he was sober himself though. Far from it, actually; he could sense that it wouldn’t take much to make him emotional.

Tonight was going to be a mess.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a fresh bottle of soju being set down on the counter in front of him. Taekwoon reclaimed his place on the bar stool next to Hongbin and opened the bottle, pouring some for his dongsaeng first before filling his own glass. After a quick toast, Hongbin took a big swig before breaking out into an emotional rant, speech slightly slurred: ‘Daeguni, I miss Hyuk. The way he smirks, the way his eyes light up whenever he has an evil plan. Hell, even the way he teases me.’ He finished his glass and set it down on the bar roughly before continuing. ‘Do you think I can ever make up for what I’ve done? Is this even something that can be forgiven- I mean, I _recorded_ him- will I ever even be able to look him in the eye again?’ He sighed. ‘Why do my feelings for him have to be this intense? I wish I could have just kept it casual like with you and Wonshik.’

Taekwoon, who had previously been looking at Hongbin, now averted his eyes as his demeanor changed from calm and collected to sorrowful. ‘Casual? Between me and Wonshik? I wish.’ He watched as his hyung downed his glass and poured them both a new one, hands shaking ever so slightly. _Ah, I shouldn’t have mentioned him,_ he mentally scolded himself. _Now we’re both a mess._ They were going to need a whole lot more booze to drink away their sadness. Taekwoon continued: ‘You know, seeing you and Hyuk together always made me so incredibly jealous." Hongbin thought he saw a flash of anger. "He’s always there for you, he shows you love and affection. Meanwhile, Wonshik only texts me when he’s horny and keeps insisting that whatever is going on between us is casual. I don’t think he knows…’

Hongbin couldn’t help but stare at the older man. He was nothing like his usual deadpan self. Seeing him emotional and vulnerable felt like something he wasn’t allowed to, but Taekwoon had apparently decided he trusted him enough to show this side of him.

_Damn it Taekwoon, you’re really not helping._

‘You know, Binnie… I love him,’ Taekwoon confessed after taking another big gulp. Hongbin could swear he saw tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. ‘I know you do,’ he answered. It was true; anyone who knew him could see how much he loved Wonshik. Anyone but the guy himself, apparently. He felt tears welling up in his own eyes as well. _Shit, I think I may have had too much to drink._ He wasn’t too big on the idea of breaking down into a sobbing mess in some remote bar. ‘Daeguni, maybe we should call it quits. Let’s get some fresh air,’ he proposed. Taekwoon simply nodded, finished his glass in one swift motion and stumbled towards the exit. Hongbin quickly chased him after taking care of his own.

They had found a park nearby and were now sitting on a bench facing a small lake, noses buried deep into scarfs and hands tucked into their coat pockets securely. The night, although cold, felt like a warm, comforting blanket. Surrounded by the darkness Hongbin finally broke down. The tears he’d been holding in all night rolled down his cheeks and he stifled a sob. Taekwoon suddenly pulled him into his arms and pressed his head to his chest firmly, resting his own head on top of his. To Hongbins surprise, he felt the body of the older man shaking. _Is he crying as well..?_ Reluctantly, he freed himself from Taekwoons grasp and let his own eyes cross the ones in front of him. They were red and wet with tears.

‘Oh Daeguni...’ he started, but his throat was too choked up for him to continue. _How could everyone have been this oblivious to his feelings? He must have been suffering on his own for so long,_ he realised. His affair with Wonshik had been going on for months now. It was hard seeing him like this. _The Taekwoon I know always seems so strong…_ Taekwoon pulled him close to his chest again and let out a series of choked sobs. They didn’t say anything to each other, but they didn’t have to to understand how the other felt. They just sat there in the darkness, letting the waves of loneliness and regret hit them as they payed no mind to the world around them.

‘Binnie,’ Taekwoon muttered after a while, ‘I’m so sorry. I never meant to fuck up your relationship. I don’t know what I was thinking, I guess I was jealous-’ his voice broke, ‘you’ve always been there for me, and now I fucked everything up for you.’ Hongbin chortled out: ‘Don’t be so hard on yourself, hyung. You didn't know he would react like this.’ Another sob from Taekwoon. ‘I should have known,’ he replied. ‘Hyuk has always had a tendency to react intensely. Ah, why do I keep messing up like this…’ Hongbin felt him take a deep breath to steady himself. ‘I’m so sorry. I should have been a better friend to you, especially after everything you’ve done for me. If there’s anything I can help you with, just let me know and I’ll be there.’

‘Thank you, Daeguni. I’ll always be there for you as well.’ He meant it. Taekwoon was the only one who always had his back. Even though he didn’t really feel any better about the situation with Hyuk, he was grateful to his hyung for opening up to him like this. _At least I’m not going through this alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liek if u cri everitim :')  
> Did yall enjoy this type of writing? Let us know, we might write out some more of the story like this in addition to chats!


	6. Discontinued

Hi everyone,  
We're sorry but it doesnt seem like we will ever continue his fic. Sadly, us two aren't in contact anymore and it doesn't feel right for only one of us to continue writing on our own.   
We hope you understand!  
~pentacorn


End file.
